<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Im Worried About Her, I Really Am... by NeptuneSaysTokoMaruRightz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845077">Im Worried About Her, I Really Am...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptuneSaysTokoMaruRightz/pseuds/NeptuneSaysTokoMaruRightz'>NeptuneSaysTokoMaruRightz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Psychological Torture, Stabbing, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptuneSaysTokoMaruRightz/pseuds/NeptuneSaysTokoMaruRightz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsuki notices somethings off with Yuri so she asks MC for help.</p><p>(Based off of the Note Natsuki gave MC)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Im Worried About Her, I Really Am...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm really worried about Yuri... I really am. Usually I wouldn't care about that horror obsessed freak but, ever since MC joined the literature club I couldn't help but notice that she had gotten more and more attached to him. Monika still hasn't seemed to notice but I definitely have. Before she would keep to herself and read her dumb horror novels. Now she does nothing but obsess over MC and push Me and Monika out of the way to get closer to him. Whenever I brought up the topic with Yuri she would yell at me. </p><p>What's really worrying me is when I went to get an extra pen from her bag I found a knife with a thin layer of blood on the blade. I didn't dare ask her about it but its really scaring me... I've always wanted to get closer to her, maybe become better friends with her. I hate that we argue so much... But her obsession with MC is really destroying that chance. I need to help her... But how?</p><p>I sit at my desk while my dad watches a sports game when suddenly I get an idea. I pull out my notebook and write a note to MC about how he should pay close attention to her, maybe help her since hes the only one she really listens to these days. When I finish I stuff the note in my bag and start a quick poem for Yuri and Monika to read since I needed one anyways. When I finish I shove it next to the note and, quickly get ready for bed.</p><p>The next day, after school, I walk into the club room. MC, Yuri, and Monika are already there so I quickly head to the back closet to grab my Parfait Girls manga since my dad would never let me keep in the classroom. I read in the corner for a bit before Monika speaks up, "Time to share poems everyone!"</p><p>I quickly grab both the note, and the poem and run over to MC. "Oh, Hey Natsuki..." he says. I don't answer and hand him the note.</p><p>"Read it and give it back ok..." I mumble.</p><p>He nods and reads it over. When hes done he looks up and gives the note back with a serious nod. </p><p>Suddenly my body wracks with pain and my mouth starts to move on its own but, I can't hear myself. Then I hear I voice I've never heard before.</p><p>"Just Monika, Just Monika, Just Monika"</p><p>It goes on for a few more minutes. I cant stop... Help...</p><p>Then as suddenly as it started it stopped and my mind goes blank. I look up at MC who looks like he had just seen a ghost.</p><p>"I-I'm going to show my poem to Monika..." He mumbles before walking away. I quickly try to forget what just happened and head over to Yuri to give her my actual poem.</p><p>Two weeks later, its the day of the festival. I walk into the classroom, cupcakes in hand. My eyes quickly dart to MC. "Alright! Festival ti-" I look down next to him. </p><p>Its Yuri...</p><p>Stab wound on her abdomen...</p><p>A bloody knife next to her...</p><p>I scream.</p><p>No, no, no...</p><p>This can't be happening...</p><p>I suddenly vomit and run out of the room past Monika, and past the other doors. I don't know where I'm going but I runas fast as my legs can carry me. </p><p>Then suddenly my body stops. I look down to see my hands fading away.</p><p>It hurts...</p><p>It hurts so much...</p><p>The voice in my head starts again.</p><p>"Just Monika, Just Monika, Just Monika."</p><p>I scream, "YURI! MONIKA! MC! SOMEBODY!"</p><p>Then the world goes dark...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~natsuki.chr has been deleted~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ouch. I wrote this for a creative writing activity for class. I'm presenting this to my class tomorrow. Anyways hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>